Sugar and Spice
by pumpkinprincess2
Summary: When a cocky and arrogant playboy named Len meets a sweet and innocent girl named Rin he can't help but attempt to corrupt her. However, this cutie has no intentions of becoming just another toy to him that easily. Will these two opposites find a way into each other's hearts?


**Hey! This is the new story I'm starting, my first RinxLen. Let me know how you like it.**

**-Emily  
**

"Shota! Shota! Burning night!"

The crowd let out a loud scream as their favorite blonde boy flounced out onto the rainbow lit stage with a cute "whoop"

"Chasing after those swelling emotions, you'll just end up catching fire"

He walked the stage in his traditional vocaloid outfit, a white smile lighting up his small, doll like face

"There's no one else this close, gazing at you, to those boring days, say goodbye"

His blue eyes gleamed seductively in the dimly lit room, the fan girls went wild, screaming his name with hoarse throats, desperately hoping to be heard.

The boy continued through his passion filled song teasingly, he pulled on his yellow tie, ruffled his messy hair, and winked at the fainting teenage girls.

He was everyone's dream boy, the girls loved him, and so did most boys.

His skin was pale and smooth like porcealin, his lips pink and soft.

He was perfect.

"Love you! Only you!"

The blonde ended his song by pointing out to the crowd and flashing a bright, peppy smile. Every girl in the crowd clutched at their burning hearts, believing he pointed at them exclusively.

He waved and blew sweet kisses to the crowd before childishly running off the stage.

* * *

Rin Kagami sat at home, clutching a soft pillow to her face.

"Len!" she squealed, a red blush forming on her already pastel pink cheeks as she watched the teen idol leave the stage from the small screen her laptop.

The small girl giggled and flopped down on her bed with a girlish sigh, "Oh he's so cute! I wish I could've seen him in concert!"

Rin pouted, the big white bow resting on top of her shiny, flaxen hair drooped along with her, "so sad", she sighed.

"Rinny! Wake up!"

The small blonde smiled immediately at the sound of her beloved older brother's voice.

"Just a minute Onii-chan!", she squeaked

She quickly changed from her comfy orange night gown, into her new school uniform.

It was a crisp white blouse, with a chunky light brown sweater vest that overwhelmed her small figure, a short black skirt, an orange tie, and knee high socks.

Rin glanced nervously in the mirror, it was her first day at Yamaha and she wanted everyone to like her.

Yamaha was a prestigious school for performing arts students, most who attend end up with immediate offers in the field of their choice.

Rin wanted to be a singer.

"Bunny!"

Rin gasped, she'd forgotten her brother was calling her, "Coming!"

She flipped her flaxen hair and straightened the large bow on top of her small head before running down the steps.

Her older brother Rinto was standing with an annoyed look on his face, "Your lucky it's the first day, otherwise you would have to walk alone!"

The little blonde pouted at her big brother, "I'm sorry Onii-chan," she looked up at him with big blue eyes filled with sadness.

Rinto smiled and kissed his little sister on the cheek, "It's ok Bunny!"

He handed her an orange, "Lets get going!"

Rin's eyes immediately returned to life as she graciously accepted her favorite fruit.

The pair skipped out the door and started walking towards Rin's new school.

Rinto was a talented junior, he resembled his baby sister, but was much more masculine and tall.

He was very protective of little Rin. After their parents passed away, she was the only family he had left and the fragile girl clung to him.

"Onii-chan?", Rin nervously squeaked from beside her brother and shyly ducked her small head.

Rinto squeezed her hand encouragingly and looked at her with loving sapphire eyes.

He was accostumed to his adorable sister's shy attitude and knew to be patient towards her.

"Yes, Rin?"

She hesitated and stuck a piece of orange in her mouth, turning a bit pink, "If people don't like me, you'll protect me, right?"

Rinto looked at her sternly, "People will love you Rin, but of course, I won't let anyone touch you."

* * *

"Len".

The blonde boy fluttered his long, black eyelashes and turned towards the direction the seductive voice that echoed in his room came from.

A tall girl with the figure of a model and long blonde curls was standing next to his large bed, her green eyes were glaring and her red lips were settled in an impatient pout.

"Who's this Len?", her arms crossed as she gestured to a seemingly naked girl that was laying in bed next to the teen idol.

Len groaned and flopped his face back into the white pillow.

Honestly he didn't remember the name of the girl sleeping next to him. His head was pounding with pain from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed the night before.

"Leave me alone Lily," he mumbled to his older sister in a drowsy tone.

He heard the clacking of his sister's 5 inch heels against the wood of his bedroom floor and a sudden woosh of air from the thick curtains that covered his window, allowing a blinding stream of sunlight into his room.

"Lily!", he hissed angrily before falling onto the floor in surprise.

Len mumbled as his sister simply shrugged and exited the room, hips swaying suggestively behind her as she walked.

Len slowly rose from his spot on the wood floor, he looked in the bedroom mirror to see what a mess he really was this morning.

His wide teal eyes were rimmed with red against his slightly flushed face, his golden locks were free, messy and reached his shoulders, and he was wearing nothing but his banana print boxers.

The teen idol groaned before tying his messy flaxen hair into a tight ponytail and digging his school uniform out of his dresser.

It consisted of a button down white shirt, crisp black pants, and a yellow tie.

Len looked himself over in the mirror before finally deciding on a pair of black sunglasses to cover his distinct teal eyes. Hopefully the fan girls wouldn't recognize him with half of his gorgeous face covered.

He pulled a banana from his mini fridge and chewed thoughtfully while looking at the girl in his bed.

She had curly red hair and perfectly plump red lips, her makeup was a bit smudged and she wore a black lace bra.

The idol really hated relationships, girls were all the same. He preferred to have them for a night, then never see them again.

Passion is much more simple and satisfying than the myth of "love".

The blonde boy carelessly stuck a yellow sticky note over the lace of redhead's black bra before walking quietly from the room.

_Had fun last night._

_Let yourself out._

_-Len_

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**The more reviews or favorites I receive, the more likely I am to update quickly.**


End file.
